Chances of Tomorrow
by Graydarkness
Summary: Kamui has feelings for two of his class mates… but it's Fuuma who gets a chance at his heart… and his body. Yaoi AU
1. Chapter 1

**Chances of Tomorrow**

**Disclaimer: I don't own X/1999, because if I did not only would the series be complete but it would also be part yaoi, and Fuuma and Kamui would have hot sex throughout the whole series. **

**Summary: Kamui has feelings for two of his class mates… but it's Fuuma who gets a chance at his heart… and his body. Yaoi AU**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Smut, Yaoi**

**Rating: M for Mature, 18+, for explicit sexual content and mild language. Read at your own expense. **

**Couple: Fuuma X Kamui **

**A/N: I love all of Clamp's work, and I love X/1999. It kills me that they still haven't finished it! For whatever reason (there are a few theories going around). This is a short series I started a while back and I'm now posting it. :-P I hope you enjoy it. Please forgive the mistakes. **

-X-1-9-9-9-

CHAPTER ONE

* * *

It was two of them. Both Subaru and Fuuma had Kamui's heart. He couldn't choose between his childhood friend or the friend that was so kind to him he could hardly stand it. He never admitted his feelings for either of them until that one rainy day that he stood outside the high school with Fuuma.

"It looks like my mom forgot us," Kamui said. He sighed. "She's probably drunk again."

"We could get home easily on our own," Fuuma said.

He was suggesting using magic. They could easily get through the city with their magic. But for Kamui it was something precious, and he didn't like to use it just to get around places. Fuuma could tell Kamui was about to object.

"We'll start walking when the rain slows down," Fuuma said.

"Okay." Kamui and Fuuma take a seat on a bench underneath a tree. Despite his crush on Subaru, Kamui's heart slammed against his chest as he sat beside Fuuma on the bench. He just wanted to reach out and touch his best friend, whom he'd known and loved since they were young.

"How is your sister?" Kamui asked to fill the silence.

"Kotori is well," Fuuma said. "How about you? Are you okay, Kamui?"

He was talking about Kamui's dad who died recently. Kamui just sighed.

"I'm okay," he said. "I'm doing better than my mom."

"Just give her some time," Fuuma said, and he put his hand over Kamui's. Kamui's heart began racing. Fuuma was touching him! He closed his eyes and sighed, leaning over and placing his head on Fuuma's shoulder. It was very comfortable.

"I miss this," said Kamui, "Just you and me. It seems like we don't spend much time together anymore."

"We've been so busy," Fuuma said softly. "And you've been with… Subaru."

Kamui jolted. He sat up and pulled away from Fuuma.

"Are you two together?" Fuuma asked.

"N – no," Kamui said. "But I want to be."

"What's stopping you?" Fuuma asked.

Well, you, actually, Kamui thought. He clenched his fists together. He couldn't say that to Fuuma. What if Fuuma misunderstood? What if Fuuma didn't feel the same about Kamui? Kamui just shook his head.

"What if I told you that I loved you?" Fuuma asked.

Kamui gasped. He looked up at Fuuma.

"What then?" Fuuma asked.

"Then… I'd say that the only thing stopping me from being with Subaru… is you," Kamui said.

Fuuma's mouth dropped opened. He takes a moment and then recovers. "Kamui, do you…?"

"I like you too," Kamui admitted.

"I've been in love with you…" Fuuma said.

"Me too…" said Kamui.

"But?"

"But… Subaru," said Kamui, looking away. "I… I think I love him too, and I know he loves me. He's said so."

"Really?" Fuuma sighed.

"But I love you too, Fuuma!" Kamui cried.

"I love you," Fuuma said. "If you'd give me a chance, I'd show you just how much I love you. I'd prove to you that you don't need Subaru, because you already have me, and I love you so much it hurts."

"Fuuma…" Kamui began.

"If you decide you don't love me more than you love Subaru fine, but first give me a chance," Fuuma said. "One day with me, and that's all you'll need."

"You won't get mad if I decide I love Subaru more?" Kamui asked.

"Not at all," Fuuma said. "Promise."

"Okay," Kamui said. "Then when do we do this?"

"Well… how about now? I know the perfect place and it's close by," said Fuuma, standing up. Kamui smiled, standing up too. His heart skipped a beat when Fuuma grabbed his hand.

"Come on," Fuuma said.

* * *

As they walked the rain slowed to a stop. Fuuma led Kamui behind the school, into the forest, down to a river. But they weren't stopping there. They followed the river down to a secluded cave. Kamui hesitated, not sure he wanted to go further. Fuuma just smiled at him.

"Trust me?" he asked.

"I do," said Kamui.

He started walking and Kamui followed, almost hiding behind Fuuma as they went into the darkness. A few moments of complete darkness and then suddenly there was light. The top of the cave was opened and sunlight streamed down into the cave. Kamui gasped when he saw the beautiful, exotic flowers growing on the side of the cave.

"It's wonderful in here," Kamui said.

"It is," Fuuma said, leading him to a wall of beautiful orange and red flowers. "I come here all the time to think, just to get away. We can come here together, Kamui, whether as friends or… more."

Kamui glanced away, his face turning crimson. "Fuuma?"

"Yes?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Fuuma's face lightened up. He started laughing, and Kamui laughed too.

"Not if I kiss you first," said Fuuma.

They made the distance between them slowly diminish. Fuuma grabbed Kamui's waist and pulled him closer. They came extremely close before pausing. Then Kamui ended the distance, coming in when he just couldn't take it any longer.

They mouths pressed together, Fuuma feeling so many positive emotions at once he just felt completed. Like he just added the missing puzzle piece to his heart. He put his free hand on the side of Kamui's face, lavishing in the kiss.

Kamui never knew it would feel this good. He leaned into the kiss, forcefully pushing Fuuma back against the flowers and stones. He loved the taste of Fuuma. He loved having his tongue in Fuuma's mouth, lashing about in a way that had Fuuma moaning. Fuuma opened his legs and spread his arms so Kamui could press against him, body to body. Fuuma could have easily slipped his hand down Kamui's pants. Instead he settled on placing his hand on Kamui's butt.

Feeling Kamui's hardness pressed against his own made him pretty sure putting his hand on Kamui's butt was the right move. Kamui still almost savagely attacked his mouth. He loved every moment of it. The sexual tension that had been building for so long… finally released. When Kamui finally placed his hands against Fuuma's cock, Fuuma wasn't sure if he'd be able to hold back.

Kamui put his hands on Fuuma's chest. He squeezed Fuuma's buff chest, Fuuma's sensitive nipples almost moaning with Fuuma. Was Kamui trying to kill him with pleasure, because it was almost working! He didn't even have to do any touching. Kamui knew what he wanted, and he went after it.

But the kiss slowed down, growing weaker. And his rough grip loosened. And his groin, which had started pushing and rubbing up against Fuuma's groin stopped.

Kamui took a step back and licked his lips, his face still flushed.

Fuuma looked at him, still against the rocks, breathing very hard. Neither of them moved.

"What's wrong?" Fuuma asked. It was supposed to sound gentle but it just sounded breathy.

"Nothing," Kamui said. "Well, Fuuma… I think I might be… well, I am… starting to fall in love with you… it's just…"

"What?" Fuuma asked.

Kamui turned around so his back was to Fuuma. He didn't want Fuuma to see the shame that crossed his face.

"I just… I love Subaru too, Fuuma. I love him so much… if I decide that I want to be with him instead of you I don't…" Kamui looked up at Fuuma. "I don't want you feel used… I don't want you to hate me…"

Kamui mumbled the last part but Fuuma still caught it. He reached out and grabbed Kamui by the arm. He turned him around and pulled him into another kiss. Fuuma kissed Kamui good and hard. He wanted to make a lasting impression, because unfortunately this might be the last time they kiss. Fuuma didn't want to let him go. He'd rather fight Subaru, and try to kill him with magic than lose Kamui.

But how would Kamui feel about that? Either way he had a chance of losing the one he loved. He kissed Kamui as if it were the last time.

* * *

_To Be Continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I wasn't sure whether or not I wanted to keep the magical system in this series, or make it so that they didn't have any powers at all. In the end I decided I want them to keep their powers. But in this series their powers are less psychic and more magician. **

-X-1-9-9-9-

CHAPTER TWO

* * *

Fuuma moved back, their lips parting. Kamui was breathless from that kiss. Fuuma didn't want to end it. Unfortunately they still had to breathe. Fuuma licked his lips with a smile on his handsome face.

"You think you're using me?" he whispered.

Kamui gave a faint, sad smile. "Yes."

"You're giving me what I've been wanting," said Fuuma. "I'm about two seconds from ripping your clothes off. And I could never hate you, Kamui."

"Yes you could." Kamui said stubbornly.

"No. I couldn't hate you because I'll never stop loving you." Fuuma said. He wrapped his arms tightly around Kamui. "Even if you betrayed me. Even if you tried to kill me. I'd be dead without you anyway."

"But if I go with Subaru… would you feel dead?" Kamui asked.

He had to ask. He had to know. This wasn't something he could just ignore.

Fuuma started to lie but stopped himself. He would be crushed. He'd hate to lose Kamui. He'd feel dead. He did know as long as Kamui was happy, he could learn to be happy too. He wanted no other like he wanted Kamui. He grabbed the back of Kamui's head and pressed it to his chest.

"If you're happy," said Fuuma, "I can be happy as well."

"That's not answering my question." Kamui said.

"That's the best answer I can come up with." Fuuma said. He didn't want to let Kamui go. Ever. "I finally have you, if only for a moment. If you decide to go to someone else I won't keep you against your own free will, no matter how I feel about you. That's what love is about! Not caring about yourself, but your other half. I love you, Kamui!"

Kamui gripped Fuuma's shirt. How could he leave Fuuma? Even if he did have feelings for Subaru.

"I'm scared, Fuuma," Kamui whispered. "I don't want to hurt anyone!"

Fuuma kissed Kamui again, and this time Kamui didn't break the contact. He embraced. He took it on fully, tasting Fuuma as Fuuma tasted him. There was no holding back, no more questions, no more need for words. Kamui pushed Fuuma up against the wall.

Kamui wasn't stopping this time.

* * *

The sounds of their breathing filled the cave as they stripped each other down. Fuuma got his lube and a condom from his back pocket before discarding his pants. He stood before Kamui in nothing but his underwear. Kamui was now the one pressed against the wall. He watched as Fuuma pulled his underwear down.

His cock bounced out of his underwear, pointing right at Kamui, the tip wet with pre-cum. He took the container and poured some lube on his hand. Kamui watched as he rubbed the lube on his cock, making it slick and shiny. It was so slick his hand slipped right off his cock as he lubed it.

Fuuma went over to Kamui, standing close enough to touch. "I want you naked now."

"Please," Kamui said.

He tugged Kamui's pants and underwear down, stripping Kamui completely naked and threw them aside. Kamui's cock stuck out long and erect, dripping clear liquid from the tip. Fuuma licked his lips. If he wasn't about to explode he'd love to wrap his lips around it.

He used the remaining lube on his fingers to rub Kamui's sensitive hole. Kamui jolted at the contact, cool to the touch. Fuuma's fingers made Kamui's hole slippery, easier to get into. He pushed a finger inside, moved it up and down, and Kamui cried out. Fuuma added another. He licked Kamui's shaft as he thrust his two fingers into Kamui.

"No… Fuuma…" he rasped, "I'm gonna come…"

Fuuma obeyed. He pulled his finger out. Kamui grabbed Fuuma's shoulders and Fuuma leaned over, pressing Kamui against the wall, allowing Kamui's legs to go over Fuuma's arms. Fuuma positioned himself, the tip of his cock pressed to Kamui's anus. There was no time for games, prolonged foreplay – Fuuma had waited too long for this moment. He thrusts into Kamui, filling Kamui up with his large cock.

"Aaaah… ahhh!" Kamui cried and Fuuma thrusts into him over and over again, his own cock pushing, filling, consuming. Kamui could hardly think, hardly breathe. He loved having Fuuma inside him. He put his mouth to Fuuma's and kissed him deeply.

Fuuma was thrusting up while pulling Kamui's hips down. His cock slid in with ease. Both men cried out. Pleasure came from their lower reigns and pumped throughout their entire bodies. Kamui gripped Fuuma's shoulders tightly – Fuuma held onto his hips.

Fuuma suddenly slowed down. He lifted Kamui, and held him over his cock, before slowly lowering him down onto his thick length. Fuuma did it with ease. Kamui cried out as he bounced up and down on Fuuma's cock. His own cock rubbed against Fuuma's abdomen, making it wet with pre-cum.

Kamui pulled Fuuma in closer and starting kissing him again. Their kiss last through the rough thrusts of Fuuma's hips. Kamui's kiss was wet and almost savage. He was horny – the penis up his anus only seemed to double that. The pleasure coursing through him was quite intense.

Tears were streaming down Kamui's face – he was coming close to his release. He tightened his grip on Fuuma's body.

He thrust harder and faster as it felt like something rocketed up his cock, and burst out into Kamui. Fuuma started moaning so loud it was nearly screams. Kamui hugged him tighter, breaking the kiss to put his head back and give a scream of his own.

He ejaculated, his semen bursting out between him and Fuuma, spraying them both. Fuuma's thrusts slowed. Gradually they came to a reluctant stop. Fuuma's cock slid out as easily as it entered. Kamui got to his feet.

Fuuma, still huffing, grabbed Kamui's cock. He tilted Kamui's face to the side, licking away the cum. He tilted Kamui's head back and licked his throat. He put both hands on Kamui's face and kissed him on the lips. Kamui wrapped his arms around Fuuma, Fuuma wrapping his arms around Kamui's neck.

Fuuma and Kamui held onto each other, even after they'd catch their breath. Fuuma was so calm in Kamui's hold. He nearly loved Kamui – he didn't want to let go. Kamui loved Fuuma, but he loved Subaru too, right…?

For now, it was just Fuuma and Kamui. And that's all that mattered.

* * *

_To Be Continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Already onto the final chapter! That was quick! Kamui still has to make his decision on whether he wants to be with Subaru or Fuuma. I thought this series had a little too much fluff so I made the sex sound a bit more dirty and "savage". In this chapter it'll be more fluffy and cute. **

-X-1-9-9-9-

CHAPTER THREE

* * *

The two exited the cave a while later, going to the nearest stream to bathe. Neither of them bothered getting dressed. They had their clothes in one hand and held each other's hands. Kamui pulled Fuuma close before they reached the water side. He kissed Fuuma on the lips, and when he pulled away he had a smile on his face. Fuuma couldn't help but to smile too. They laid their clothes by the water.

Kamui waded in first, shivering as soon as the cold water touched his feet. He gasped and shivered the further in he went. The water crawled up, going past his knees, up to his hips, up to his chest. He couldn't take it anymore – he used a warming spell. He was surrounded by warmth instantly.

Then Fuuma wrapped his arms around Kamui, hugging him close. Fuuma shivered against Kamui's body.

"You're so warm," he said.

"I'm using magic," Kamui smirked.

Fuuma chuckled. "I thought you didn't like using magic for the sake of using it."

Kamui shrugged. "I guess I'm too happy to care right now."

Fuuma laughed. "I really love you, Kamui… I truly do."

"I love you too, Fuuma," Kamui said.

Fuuma suddenly became warm, but he didn't let go of Kamui. They shared each other's heat. Kamui turned in Fuuma's arms to look up at him. He loved Fuuma so much. Less than one day and he wanted Fuuma so badly. But Subaru was still at the back of his mind.

"I can't decide yet, between you or Subaru," Kamui said.

"Shh," Fuuma grabbed his face in his hands and kissed him. He turned a chaste kiss into a full kiss, prying Kamui's mouth opened and pushing his tongue inside. Kamui moans softly as he opened his mouth to Fuuma, allowing him to play with his tongue.

Fuuma wrapped an arm around Kamui, bringing him close. Kamui wrapped his arms around Fuuma, loving how close they were. Loving how they were so close Kamui could feel Fuuma's heartbeat, and hear his thoughts. And all he heard was how much Fuuma loved him.

Fuuma pulled away, but not before licking Kamui's lips. He put his hand under Kamui's chin. "I don't want to ever let you go."

"I love you," Kamui whispered. Fuuma smiled, rubbing his thumb over Kamui's lower lip. Kamui kissed Fuuma's thumb, the tears filling his eyes. "I love you… but…"

"Subaru, I know," said Fuuma. "I've said what I had to say, and shown you what I had to show you. No matter what you decide I'll always be right beside you, Kamui. But for now please just stay in my arms…"

Kamui closed his eyes and pressed himself against Fuuma. It was the least he could do. A few moments of absolute closeness before he gave it all up, possibly forever.

* * *

That night Kamui made his decision. When he left for school the next day he rushed down, and waited outside for Subaru to come. He saw the tall, beautiful man, the cigarette in his mouth, the book bag slung carelessly over his shoulder. He notice Kamui and a small smile touched his lips.

Kamui raced forward, grabbing Subaru and pulling him down into a kiss. As soon as his lips touched Subaru he knew his answer. He continued to kiss Subaru. For a moment Subaru didn't know how to react. Then he wrapped his arms around Kamui after letting his book bag drop to the ground. He lifted Kamui up and Kamui wrapped his arms around Subaru. He didn't care who saw them together.

Subaru lowered Kamui down and broke the kiss. "Uh, thanks, Kamui," he said sheepishly. "What was that for?"

Kamui noticed Fuuma standing behind Subaru, looking crushed. Kamui looked back at Subaru and smiled. "I was just testing something, actually. I'm sorry for doing that without permission."

"No problem," Subaru chuckled, picking up his book bag. "See ya around, Kamui."

"See ya."

Subaru continued his walk to class. Kamui looked up at Fuuma, and Fuuma stared back at him. Kamui was the first to move. He walked over to Fuuma and stood right in front of the man. Fuuma looked away, his eyes downcast.

"Hey Kamui," he said.

"Hey Fuuma," Kamui said.

"I see you've made your choice," Fuuma said.

"I have."

"I'm happy for you. And we'll still be friends. I just… need some time," he said. He looked down at Kamui and was surprised to see Kamui smiling brightly. "What's so funny?"

"We won't be friends anymore," Kamui said.

"How's that funny?" Fuuma demanded.

"Because I'm made my choice," Kamui said. "And I want you, Fuuma. I love you. You're the only one I thought about last night, and when I kissed Subaru… it was you that I saw. I love you, Fuuma. I've loved you the most the entire time… I just needed to realize –"

Fuuma slammed into Kamui, cutting him right off. He hugged Kamui so tightly it almost hurt. "Can't… breathe…"

"Sorry," Fuuma said. He pulled back. "It's just… when I saw you kissing him I thought I'd lost you, Kamui."

"Nope," Kamui smirked.

"Now you're mine," Fuuma said.

"Yep!" Kamui cheered, and he leapt into Fuuma's arms. "All yours, Fuuma."

* * *

The harsh sound of their breath filled the cave. Fuuma laid naked on the ground, on his back. Kamui sat on his cock, letting the hard, thick shaft fill him up as he bounced up and down on it, crying out Fuuma's name as he did, the tears streaming down his face because the pleasure was simply too much to handle.

Fuuma had his large hands on Kamui's hips, helping him along and making him grind against his cock every once in a while. Fuuma would last much longer this time. He gazed up at Kamui's beautiful body and he felt an overwhelming happiness. Kamui was his! He reached up, his fingers brushing over Kamui's nipples before he reached Kamui's face. Kamui looked down at him.

He let Fuuma guide him downwards with his fingers. Down to Fuuma's lips. And Kamui kissed him gingerly. Fuuma continued thrusting, and Kamui broke the kiss to cry out as he came. Fuuma felt the warm liquid squirt out of his chest. He put his head back and cried out:

"Kamui, I love you!" he thrust his hips wildly as the orgasm took control and he cried, "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you…"

And he sighed when it ended. Kamui leaned over, lying down on Fuuma's chest. He liked the feeling of Fuuma inside him, and he wouldn't pull away until Fuuma was soft. Fuuma wrapped his arms around Kamui and kissed his forehead.

"Fuuma?"

"Yes, Kamui?"

"I love you too."

* * *

_The End_


End file.
